RememBerance
by paranoid tsuki
Summary: kind of gives real backrounds to gaz and dib also goes a little more into their childhoods and will go into their possible future.


Well i finally got around to writing a story no matter how bad i may be about it.,anyways I'm pretty sure if everything goes according to plan it'll be ZAGR but its gonna be a long time before it gets there i want to develope gaz's character a lot more., and on everyone else's.

* * *

**AGES:**

**Gaz:15**

** Dib:16 **

**Zim: irken;old. Human:16 (all others will be added later.)**

* * *

**_italics: Written or Sung _**

** Speaking: "Wheee!"**

** Thoughts: _' Poofy '

* * *

_**

**T**ime is such a strange creature,one moment it ticks by so quickly and the next it seems to pass on without you ever noticing, and sometimes it feels like it'll last forever**  
**

* * *

Gaz sat in silence as she waited for the bell signaling her freedom from that retched place all children dread and fear...skool, but when one horrid door closes another even more horrid door opens. Scrawling on a spare sheet of paper her pencil moved quickly.

_As you lie deep down in your bed all those around you walk forward for what you might ask when they were doomed from the beginning to the end? Infecting each other with their ignorance an-_BRRINNNGGG!.the halls over crowded with children rushing to their homes to their parents.

Gaz took a different exit than usual hoping to avoid contact with any other human beings for the rest of the day. Her path took her on a familiar route. She passed the iron gates and the stone residences and resting occupants taking care not to step on any of their beds until she reached the one she wanted. Her fingers reached out tracing the carved marble words which she had long since memorized:

_Yoko Kita Membrane_

_1966-1990_

_loving wife devoted mother _

_impeccable genius._

Leaning her back up against the grave gaz hummed the old lullaby that should have faded with the memory of the one who had sang it to her so long ago...

" _the snow in the air_

_to sing me a lullaby__my winter,_

_ come hither to me_ _the dark nights to come__so, kiss me for good-bye  
the grace of the godland is near to you_

_show me the flowers invisible__sing me the hymns _

_inaudible__the wind is my voice__the moon is my heart__come find me,_

_ I'm on every hills and fields__I'm here... ever your near...  
(sing for your love, gone so far in the past)_

_(pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)_

_the snow in the air__to sing me a lullaby_

_the angel of rebirth is here_ _so let all your pain__sleep _

_within the husha-by__the grace of the godland__grace of _

_the godland__grace of the godland is near...__so close to you"_

As her voice faded in to a whisper she slowly slipped into sleep, her back resting against the the grave, her last waking thought of that day was why couldn't everyday pass so easily. As she slipped in to a dream world of happier times and a brighter future that might never be.

* * *

Else Where Dib tore through the streets frantically looking about '_ she's been gone all day i havent even seen her since school ended where could she possibly have gone! What if she's...NO! She wouldnt try that not again. She promised and she dosnt break promises." _racing across the street he barely avoided a car, barely pausing to listen to the irrate driver a sudden thought raced across his mind '_Zim' _picking up the already insanely fast pace he was upon the irkens door step with in moments easily slipping past the gnome guards and into the house.  
sadly he was intercepted by the very creature he'd been searching for..

. _...TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_i know its short its just i'm tired and i cant exactly recall why zimm calls dib besides certain pieces like stink beast and stuff__for those of you who would like to know the lullaby came from the anime Noir and gaz's moms name means Yoko (positive female child) Kita (north) i decided to make her mom japanese because gaz kinda seems like she could pass of as one with the hair color and stuff its 3 pages long and not very good...__anyway i would like some feedback on some things i should do differently.

* * *

_

_  
_


End file.
